


Kuinka Vanha Sinä Olet?

by Lisacat



Category: TwoSet, Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Out of Character, Squick
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24754027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisacat/pseuds/Lisacat
Summary: ※射尿注意
Relationships: EB - Relationship, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Kuinka Vanha Sinä Olet?

**Author's Note:**

> 純粹是因為某集裡出現的芬蘭語而寫的，  
> 太好奇Brett那句要在什麼狀況下使用了。  
> https://youtu.be/pE9aZs1MM64

剛盥洗完還散發著蒸騰熱氣的人往後一倒躺在床上，他打開Tinder的頁面胡亂看著，下一張出現的卡片讓他停了下來，照片裡叫做Edward的亞裔男人站在橘紅色的磚牆前笑得無比燦爛，好像有陽光從他彎彎的眼角、嘴角傾出一樣。

另外一張則是滿滿的白雪和圍著圍巾、穿著長大衣、戴皮手套捧著雪球的樣子。

還有一張摟著大型黑色長毛犬，笑得跟狗一樣傻的人有著俏皮的虎牙。

自我介紹裡面沒有顯示年齡，卻寫了一句"Minä rakastan sinua Sibelius."，因為太好奇了，所以他停在這裡看了好一陣子還查了句子的意思。

往右滑吧，他的手指擅自為他做了決定，沒想到竟然跳出了"It’s a Match!"的頁面，他想了三秒就傳了第一個訊息給對方，「嗨，Sibelius是指芬蘭作曲家的那一個嗎？」，傳完他就後悔了，這句話怎麼看上去那麼蠢？

但才過了一會對方就回了訊息，「對啊，我喜歡他的小提琴協奏曲，你也聽古典樂嗎？」，這下便開啟了兩人的交流開關，訊息如同潮汐，一來一往，撲在心房上，Brett頭一回在Tinder上遇到話題如此契合的對象。

  
才一週而已，Brett已經習慣每日和Edward聊個幾句了，他們都拉小提琴，都有希望自己成為醫生的媽媽，都是華裔，都學過鋼琴，現在一個是業餘樂手，另一個將音樂作為職業，不喝黑咖啡，喜歡拿鐵和馥列白，喜歡原味Tim Tam勝過黑巧克力口味。

他試過條列出所有他們的相似之處，也曾經試著把不喜歡Edward的理由一一列出，卻找不到不喜歡的藉口。

他在Edward潛入自己夢境的那夜驚醒，睡褲中賁張的性器在他心上點起一把火，他完全清醒過來，知道自己心中的牆已經完全傾頹，在每一次的對話框中，被完全框中。

於是他在凌晨三點問他，「要不要來我家聽Hilary Hahn的巴哈小提琴協奏曲集？我弄到了一張黑膠。」，1、2、3、4、5、6秒過去，6/8拍的吉格舞曲在深夜替夜貓子帶來他渴望的渴望，讓他在期盼中細細呼吸，再次入眠。

他走到來不及，手上提著的購物袋裡是剛剛結束演出後繞去反方向的超市買的零食、幾罐飲料、幾瓶的酒，還有特地去那間平常不會去的超市的理由，一管潤滑液和兩盒保險套。

他不知道Edward怎麼想的，但還是先準備了。

他想過要如何初見才更有意義，但巴哈已經足夠抒情優美，再來的就且看且走。

布里斯本的好天氣咬在他揮汗如雨的後頸處，微卷的毛髮黏附在肌膚上，陷入肩膀肌肉的琴盒背帶也無法萎靡他的想望，手上的重量一輕，他錯愕抬頭，差點暈眩在對方身上。

Edward那張蜜色的臉在他面前發光，他還沒組織好句子，對方就開口了，「我遠遠就看到一隻穿西裝的小企鵝走得辛苦，反正都是要招待我的東西吧？我來幫忙拿吧！」，他抗議了兩句即使是企鵝也是最大的那種，又被一句話塞得無語，「你說最高可以長到120公分高的皇帝企鵝嗎？行啊，那也蠻可愛的。」，他傻傻地笑，帶著Edward走回自己的公寓。

空調嗡嗡地開始運轉，他讓Edward把購物袋放在餐桌上就先去放那張巴哈，卻忘記袋子裡除了吃的、喝的，還有用的。

滾出袋子的潤滑液在西曬的房裡特別耀眼，他定在原地，剛開始播放的黑膠發出獨有的讀取雜聲，B面第一首的D小調雙小提琴協奏曲填滿了無聲的空白，空調還在持續為房子降溫，但Brett的腦袋卻熱得無法思考。

Edward從桌上撿起潤滑液，又從袋子裡撈出那兩盒保險套，他看著Brett，黝黑的雙瞳裡映照出小方盒的顏色。

他看著Edward把潤滑液放入牛仔褲前方的口袋，隨意被拋在餐桌上的盒子發出了「叩」的一聲，和他靠近自己的腳步聲一起逼近。

他滿是汗水還沒擦乾的脖子被一雙寬大的手掌來回撫摸著，「不要摸……都是汗……」，他只能虛弱地出聲反抗，比幼貓還細微的聲音一下就消散在巴哈的曲子裡。

「我幫你弄乾吧。」，說完Edward就低下頭開始舔著他的肌膚，一寸一寸地捲走那些汗珠。

他被一步步逼退，當他的小腿肚碰到沙發時，Edward握住他的腰，帶著人半躺在沙發上，他的眼鏡不知何時被摘了下來，擱在茶几在還沒開燈的屋子裡反射著窗外的日光。

他們湊近又分離，一下一下地碰觸雙唇，探索對方的口腔構造，他的鼻尖劃過Edward的臉頰，不穩的呼吸噴在他的耳邊。

Edward的手竄入他襯衫裡，在肚臍邊畫圓，搔刮著他已經因為興奮而挺立的乳頭，他的唇舌根本無法從Edward口中離開，他抱緊那略長的脖子，像個溺水的人攀住這根浮木。

Brett腿間熱燙的器官被Edward的膝蓋頂著磨蹭，被往上推至胸口的襯衫擋住了他的視線，只能感覺著對方的舌尖在他的乳暈上打圈，他難耐地挪動臀部，渴求地挺起胸部，手指擰著自己的乳頭低聲叫道，「Edward……另一邊也要……」，他被冷落的那處如願地得到疼愛，然後聽見充滿情慾的低沉嗓音邊啃著他的胸邊說。

「Eddy，叫我Eddy。」

他像是被蠱惑了一般，嚶嚶嚀嚀不停叫著，「Eddy……Eddy……」，他被服侍得化成一片雲，在Eddy的戲攘中破碎成雲苔，連自己原先的打算都被吹散，忘了壓在這個大型犬男人身上，直到下身被空調吹起一片疙瘩，眼裡才找回一些理智。

「Eddy，我要在上面。」，他軟軟的音調一點力道也沒，Eddy眨著水潤的桃花眼看他，他說，「可是我不會，我沒有過經驗。」，Brett就那麼被他的撒嬌融化，繼續沉淪在Eddy的攻勢之中。

他將自己事先做的功課一一告訴Eddy，自己抬著臀忍受潤滑液和手指侵入的不適感，直到被碰上了體內一塊麻癢的肉，才放開咬著下唇的牙，哼哼地叫。

「Brett……不戴套子可以嗎？」，Eddy皺眉雙手撐著沙發從上方看他，隱忍的汗滴落在他的眼皮上，「因為那個……那個好像不是我的尺寸……」，他眨開眼上的汗珠，分神想著自己竟然不覺得碰到對方的汗很噁心，接著又被男人頸側浮現的血管線條迷惑著點了頭，下一秒卻因為在他臀肉中尋找隱匿小洞的東西嚇得搖頭。

「Eddy我、我不行……太大了……沒辦法進來的……」，那個和手指截然不同的尺寸讓他害怕，緊縮的臀被Eddy揉麵糰似地哄著，身前站立許久的陰莖也被好好地關注，長年按弦的手指上那層繭在他的前端開口沾著清液滑動，讓他歡愉地顫抖，音樂家甚少曝曬的白皙身子都因此彩繪上大片薄紅。

Eddy再次握著他碩大的性器抵住Brett的後穴，在Brett不自覺地於巴哈的樂句段落間吸氣時，擠進了那個狹窄的小路，他們彼此配合著呼吸，在Brett的呻吟中一點一點前進。

他摟著Eddy的臂膀，下身完全密合的兩人胸口貼合，不知是誰的心跳響得如此激昂，他捏捏Eddy鼓起的二頭肌，「可以了……動一動吧……」，他輕輕地請求，然後被重重地頂起。

Eddy覺得自己迷戀上這個男人了，大大的眼底有小小的星芒，眉眼風景如畫，現在摻入了他的色彩更加美麗。

B面的樂曲已經全部播完，他的手揪住Eddy腹部延伸出一條路徑的毛髮，在Eddy急切的吻中被操得再也射不出來，腹部前方癱軟的肉莖只能滴答淌出稀落的精液。

變換過幾種姿勢後，Eddy最後像騎著他曾說過想擁有的小馬那樣，騎著趴伏在滿是體液的沙發上的Brett，半蹲著插進最深的地方，手也不忘探至前方，不停地擼動還穿著白色襯衫和黑色西裝外套的男人，「不……不要了，Eddy、我……我沒有了……不要再搓了啊、啊……」，在他緊張地想逃離時，Eddy最後一次插進深處，他被腸道中滾燙噴薄的精液激得再也忍耐不了，嘩啦啦地尿了出來。

他已經顧不得髒不髒了，只覺得自己沒臉見人，將臉埋進沾著汗水、淚水、口水和精水的沙發裡，不願面對磨得紅腫的腿間汨汨流下的尿液和白沫。

Eddy緩緩地退出半軟的肉柱，默默地找到浴室弄了一盆溫水來為他擦拭善後，他將人從沙發上拔了起來，抱著還擋著臉不肯放下的Brett到浴室去，放進了盛滿溫熱的水的浴缸。

他泡到Eddy將沙發和客廳都整理好了還不願意出來，等對方和他一起擠在浴缸裡之後，才想起來原本最一開始想要問的問題，「我上次看到你的自我介紹寫芬蘭文，所以學了這一句要問你，kuinka vanha sinä olet？」，他一邊玩著Eddy摟著他的手一邊用不太標準的發音念著。

「噢，我的Facebook沒有顯示年齡，我剛滿17歲兩個多月，現在除了讀高中之外，還有在青年管弦樂團當小提琴首席。」

**Author's Note:**

> 這個Eddy其實是老手，  
> 所以fb故意不勾選顯示年齡，  
> 因此他的Tinder也沒有顯示年齡。
> 
> 而Brett原本就在他的狩獵清單上了。


End file.
